


Remarkable

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Both Jack and Daniel tell the slash readers why they think the other is remarkable.





	Remarkable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

ATTENTION

EYES ONLY

NEED TO KNOW BASIS ONLY

INTENDED TO BE READ ONLY BY J/D SLASH READERS 

 

Re: Why Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson are remarkable. Opinions of the speakers. Not for general distribution.

 

JACK'S POV

Why is he remarkable? Sheesh. Everyone knows he is. I mean, I know why you're asking me, but you could ask anyone who knows him. He is. Remarkable, I mean. I don't know. I have to think about this. Well, I can start, I suppose. 

It occurs to me that he is the perfect 3B man. You know. Brains, brawn, beauty. So you want me to just list those and go on and on? I hope you have all day. Well, maybe it won't take that long. I don't know, I've never done this before. So here goes.

Brains. 

God. Sheesh. Everyone knows he is. Remarkable in the brains department, I mean. Two earned PhD's, don't you know. As if one weren't enough. And the stargate thing. Catherine brought him in because all her linguist and astrophysicist eggheads were getting nowhere. He took one look at that black board with the stupid translation on it that they'd all worked so long and hard at, and couldn't wait to take that piece of chalk to it. Not doorway to heaven, you idiots. Stargate. You go, my friend. And the cartouches? Not a written language, you idiots. Star charts. And it's just gone on from there. He figures out stuff. His brain twists around corners and looks into hidden little secret stuff or something. I don't know. I have no idea how that wonderful brain works. I don't think HE knows how it works. It just does.

And the playing in the dirt. And the playing with rocks. And the taking the little toothbrush and broom thingies to all that dusty stuff. What the hell is he doing? Half the time, I don't know. Well, ninety per cent of the time I don't know. But he's having a hell of a wonderful time, I can tell that. And that makes me happy for him. When he's on his knees on some stone floor or on some dirt floor or some any kind of floor, scraping in the dirt, turning up things he can hold close to his eyes and study, he gets a look on his face, a look of pure concentration mixed with some kind of strange delight that puzzles and fascinates me. 

And then there's the languages. Me? I speak English. And not too good sometimes. Er. Not too well, I mean. I think. He's got 23 of the suckers. 23? I mean, what is that? A miracle? Maybe. Seems like it to me. Remarkable, huh? Yup. I mean, he can even read, write and spell in languages that aren't even like normal. Languages with little squiggles and pictures and stuff. How the hell does he do that? Goa'uld, Mandarin Chinese, ancient Sumarian. Whatever. God. English can be a challenge for him, though. He says, "What?" a lot. Mostly to me. I don't know, don't we speak the same kind of English or something? And then there's the English he uses with me at home. Er. Yes. Well, his vocabulary at home can be kind of limited, but what it lacks in diversity it makes up for in sheer volume. Most of the time, it just sounds like "YESJACKYESGODYESJESUSJACKIMCOMINGNOWJACK!!" I understand that English, no prob. TMI? Sorry. Heehee.

Brains? Remarkable. Yup. Youbetcha.

Brawn.

Didn't used to have any. Brawn, I mean. I mean, he was tall, and a pretty big guy, when we met, but so darned young and soft. I used to be afraid he'd get hurt, and I never let him be last in line when the team went anywhere off world. Teal'c or Carter always had to be on his six. I made sure of that. He never carried a big weapon like the rest of us, either. Just that handgun, in the holster on his leg. It made me nervous that he wasn't more heavily armed. But he insisted. I took him to the firing range, over and over. He finally got to be a sure shot with the Beretta. But it took ages to get a P90 in his hands. He does pretty well with all of that these days. I've seen him with a weapon in each hand, firing at will at the enemy, doing his part with the team. Dangerous, but he gets in the moment, and isn't afraid to use his brawn when he has to. Now I'd trust him to watch our six, he's gotten that good.

Y'see the brawn has been beefed up tenfold since I met him all those years ago. The Geek is well and truly gone now. The biceps, six pack, glutes, big old legs, and that thick, well toned neck now all speak volumes to his new found dedication to time in the gym with Teal'c. He runs, too, and is aerobically fit. Er, there are lots of uses for that brawn.

Part of his brawn is verbal. Hates the snakes. Tells 'em off. Gets knocked down a lot for his trouble, which I hate to see happen, but secretly I admire his balls. I mean, his verbal balls. Argues with the creeps, gets in their faces. Hates 'em bad. Me too, but where I use humor, he uses that brawn. Believe me, it's a force of nature to behold. He's a really brave guy.

Brawn? Remarkable. 

Beauty

You don't need me for this one, either. Everyone can see that he is. Remarkably beautiful, that is. Sigh. When I met him, I admit I was horrified by that hair. A waterfall of light brown, fine, straight hair, hanging all over his forehead, down over his ears, onto his collar. Sure wasn't a look I was used to seeing on anyone else on base. Anyone else who was male, anyway. But it kinda grew on me, no pun intended. It bothered me when I saw it hanging under his glasses, into his eyes. I'd think, for crissake, kid, would ya see the barber? 'Course it was none of my business, so I never said that out loud. And like I say, I got used to it. A couple of years after I met him, he turned up one day with it all cut off. What a surprise. Hey, I wanted to say to him, you DO have a forehead. But I didn't say that either. None of my business, for sure. It looked better, though. He was growing into that brawn thing I talked about up there, and the shorter hair was nice. Still is nice.

How 'bout the eyes? Blue. Yup. Expressive. Intelligent. Warm. Funny. Sweet. And the eyelashes? Long, furry, thick and, er, kissable. TMI again? Sorry. And the eyebrows. They move around a lot, according to his mood, showing how confused he is or how sure of himself he is. Great eyebrows.

He's beautiful inside, too. He knows how to care. Not everyone does, you know. Care, I mean. But he really does. Gets him in trouble sometimes, but most of the time his caring really ends up making a difference. Sure makes a difference to me, because he cares about me. That same caring leads him to love. He knows how to love. He never gave up on Sha'uri, until the day she died. He says he loves me, but you know what? He shows me he does, too, in lots of little ways. And that's true beauty, isn't it?

Already talked about the body, didn't I? Only one last thing to say about that. Mine. I feel honored. Lucky, lucky me.

Beauty? Remarkable.

I love him, he loves me, and that's pretty remarkable, too.

DANIEL'S POV

He's not gonna hear this, is he? He's got a big head already; I don't need him hearing this. Not that I don't tell him that I think he's special, but if he knew I said all this, he'd be embarrassed. I think. Anyway, I hope this is classified, and it never gets back to him. Why is he remarkable? God. Everyone knows he is, don't you think? I know why you're asking me, but you could ask anyone who knows him.

It occurs to me that he is the perfect 3S man. You know. Smart, strong, sexy. He's not gonna see this, right? I'll hold you to that. Sheesh. I will never, ever live it down if he does. He'll throw me over his shoulder and carry me into his cave. And then complain about his knees. Can't have that. Anyway, here goes.

Smart

He doesn't want you to know that. That he's smart, I mean. Acts dumb. But you know what? That's an act, pure and simple. Sometimes it's just his warped sense of humor, and he's looking for a cheap laugh. And sometimes he uses that dumb act to keep the enemy off balance. When he comes at them with a wiseass comment or off the wall comeback, they look like a deer in the headlights sometimes. Their eyes just go *bing* and you hear them thinking what the fuck? Sometimes I laugh, sometimes I don't. If I'm real pissed off at the snakes at the time, nothing is funny, not even him. But anyway, I digress. He's smart. Has two degrees in aeronautical engineering. You didn't know that, did you? Not many do. Yup, honors grad of the USAF Academy, and a Master's from Cal Poly, earned when he was stationed out at Edwards Air Force Base. He can fly just about any kind of aircraft or spacecraft. You know, if you think about it, you don't get to be a full bird Colonel if you're stupid. He knows stuff. And you will know that he knows stuff when he wants you to know it, and until then, you won't know it. You know? Sorry. Just don't ever forget that he's way smart. Don't underestimate him. The man has a mind like a steel trap. 

Smart? Remarkable.

Strong

He's a person of strong convictions. When kids are hurt or taken advantage of, whoa, baby. Get outta the way. Defender of the innocent, he is. He hates injustice, greed, stupidity, meanness of any kind. And if he calls you "friend," you will be cared for. Oh, yeah. Dogs. Loves dogs, and no one better mistreat them where he can find out about it, either. 

Strong physically, of course. He can beat my ass any day of the week, and I outweigh him by fifteen pounds. But he's taller than me, has a kind of leverage advantage, was special ops trained at one time, and he fights dirty. When we work out in PT, I have thrown him a few times, but always with the sneaking suspicion that he let me. When he's on the mat, and I lean over him to give him a hand up, I am always looking down into a smiling face with laughing eyes. He's got bad knees, but he can run like the wind anyway. Long legs, great reflexes, flexibility that belies his age. Leading or following, I feel safe with him there. He's not a young man anymore, but he stays fit, and he's still at the top of his game.

Strong? Remarkable.

Sexy

Silver hair, smooth skin, brown eyes, long neck, long legs, long arms, long fingers, and...well, you know. Never mind. He is remarkably sexy. Everyone with eyes in their head can see it. He's happy in his own skin, just shuffling through life with his hands shoved in his pockets. Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah. Knocking 'em dead everywhere he goes with his devastatingly good looks. Doesn't even see all those overwhelmed, dead souls in his wake. When he wears his Class A's, no one is safe from his charm. Something about those bird colonel insignia on his shoulders does it up right.

At home, he is all mine. Nope, I don't have to share him. If he wants to do the cave man thing, I let him. He knows how to have fun. Sometimes, though, he's quiet. His eyes are on me, and the cave man is gone. I get to see it when he's being gentle. Probably the only one in the world he lets see that side of him. I feel honored. Lukcy, lucky me. Soft eyes, relaxed face, warm arms and legs that wrap around me and keep me safe. He's a horny devil, but I won't complain. Ever. "Cause I am, too. And his body? One last thing to say about that. All mine. 

Sexy? Remarkable. 

I love him, he loves me, and that's pretty remarkable too.

And don't ever tell him I told you all this, or there'll be hell to pay. No kidding.

~finis~


End file.
